This invention relates generally to controlling communication within a container document.
Many browsers prevent code that is hosted on one domain from accessing code that is hosted on a different domain. Where a document is hosted on one domain and references content hosted on a different domain, the document is typically precluded from communicating with or accessing the content on the different domain. Such a situation may arise on a portal web page, for example, which is designed to allow a user to select a restaurant from a frame hosted by a city guide domain and then cause directions to the selected restaurant to be generated in a frame that is hosted by a mapping domain. Direct communication between the frames hosted by the different domains is typically disallowed, due in part to security restrictions and other limitations of the existing browser programs.